Computers, for example, are commonly interconnected in networks such as wide area networks (WANs) and local area networks (LANs). Networks are also used at the circuit board level to allow central processing units (CPU's) to share information or communicate with each other. Although such CPUs are separated by relatively small distances, signal losses and reflections that occur on the transmission medium (e.g., conductive traces) can still be appreciable.